greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seal Our Fate
Seal Our Fate is the season ten premiere and the 197th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital doctors are faced with the devastation left by the storm. A giant mudslide in Seattle injures a group of first responders and citizens, causing the already shorthanded ER to spring into action. Meanwhile, Meredith is faced with a tough decision that will affect the life of a loved one, Callie is rocked by the reality of Arizona’s infidelity, and Richard’s life is in extreme danger. Full Summary Owen is walking through the busy ER. He picks up an empty chips bag and throws it into a trash can. Leah, Shane, and Heather are sitting in the intern locker room. They're exhausted. Meredith, baby Bailey, Zola, and Derek are still together in Meredith's room. Owen comes in. He tells them that the board needs to come together and he congratulates them. Arizona and Callie are still standing in front of each other. Callie picks up her white coat, walks past Arizona, and angrily slams the door. "April, you're getting married," Jackson says to April, who's standing in front of his bed. "Unless I'm not," April says. Stephanie comes in and she starts comforting Jackson. "I just heard," she says. Jackson looks at April, who leaves. In the hall, which is filled with patients and their family members, Bailey asks a nurse to page Dr. Webber. In the hospital basement, the circuit box is still sparking and Richard is still lying motionlessly on the ground. The page plays over the intercom. The board members have gathered in Meredith's room, where Bailey is holding Derek Bailey Shepherd. Owen wants her to go, but Bailey says she has "Bailey business" to discuss with the baby and sits down on a chair. Arizona asks what Zola thinks of the baby, and Meredith says that she wants to take him to daycare to show him off. Derek asks where Richard is, and Owen replies that paged all the board members. "Avery should be here too," Derek then says, and Owen tells him that Jackson dislocated a shoulder saving a kid from the bus crash. Meredith asks what bus crash. "She had a baby, she doesn't know things," Cristina says. Derek and Owen fill her in, and Arizona asks for the bad news. Owen says the blood bank is flooded and the ER looks like it was ransacked. Derek asks if they have to close the ER, which Owen advises them to do. They're dangerously low on meds and personnel can't make it. Meredith says that she may be able to coordinate with the hospital's suppliers. "I had a baby, I'm not dead," she defends herself. Owen tells them that they'll start with discharging all possible patients. "Like me!" Meredith says, but Derek wants her to stay in bed as she had major abdominal surgery. Jackson comes in to tell them that the airport reopened, and that he just put Dr. Boswell on a cab. "Who's Dr. Boswell?" Cristina asks. "She's the woman Arizona slept with last night," Callie replies. Heather, Shane, Stephanie, and April wait outside. Owen and Jackson approach from inside and wonder why people are still coming, as the hospital is closed to incoming trauma. April says there was a mudslide, so there are multiple casualties coming in. Jackson asks about Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, but Owen says that they're even worse off than GSM. Owen asks for as many supplies as they can get. Leah, dressed in plain clothes, tells Owen she was going to go home because her shift is over. She's hungry and tired and her teeth have stuff growing on them. Owen just looks at her and she asks if he can forget she said anything. He agrees and she turns around to re-enter the hospital. Jo and Alex enter an on-call room kissing. Alex stops them and says he can't have sex in an on-call room because he's a grown up with a house. Jo reminds him that there's a tree in his house. They remove their tops and kiss again. Jo interrupts to ask him if he slept with Leah and Heather in there. She thinks she can't do it, but decides she can. They start again, but Alex gets paged. She says no one will die if he doesn't answer a page for two minutes. They kiss again, but she pulls back and says that now she's thinking about dead people, so they give up. A paramedic brings in a patient from the mudslide, a man named Lenny who was helping an older woman out of her house. He says he's got 12 guys out there helping. He appears to have aspirated mud, so he is moved to a trauma room. Cristina is in Meredith's bed and she says that she and Owen ended it and she feels like she's going to die. Meredith says they always end things and they'll start it again. Cristina wants to nap, just for 20 minutes. She's about to rest, but she brings up Arizona cheating on Callie and they both agree that it was shocking. She asks Meredith about the having two Baileys thing, but Meredith assures her that it's fine, because if she says Bailey peed on her, she's clearly talking about her son. Cristina tells Meredith to wake her in 20 minutes, but before she can even fall asleep, she gets paged away. Derek is performing a neuro exam on an older woman. Her name is Lydia Ashford and she's worried about her house. Owen concludes that it's the same house Lenny mentioned. She asks if it's gone, but Owen says he doesn't know. He asks Alex to tell Lenny that Lydia Ashford made it. He shouts it across the ER, but Owen says he could have done that and he wanted Alex to walk over there. He apologizes, but he needs a consult. Ross found supplies in outpatient surgery. Derek tells him to stay there and page Brooks to get scans on the lady. Shane says he can take her, but Derek insists that Heather do it. Bailey says the mayor is on the phone and wants information on the mudslide casualties. She says she informed him it was too soon to tell, but he wants to hear it from Owen. Bailey looks around and doesn't see Webber, so she approaches Shane. Bailey wants him to go find Dr. Webber, but he has to deliver a message from Derek to Heather. Bailey asks if it's life threatening, as not having enough general surgeons in the ER is life threatening. "Go find Webber!" she says. As he leaves the ER, he bumps into Cristina. She tells him that last she saw Richard, he went to check on the generator. He asks where the generator is. "How the hell should I know?" she asks, and walks away. Heather then comes over and gives him lidocaine. She wants to go to Derek, but then Shane says that Derek wants her to go find Dr. Webber. "You sure?" Heather asks, as Derek just paged her for a small emergency. Shane tells her that Derek wants her to go find Dr. Webber, and he says that Richard went to the generator. Heather then walks away. Jackson is treating Sasha, a first responder. She is describing the scene and getting her leg caught under her car. She's asking if he can save her leg. He thinks he can, but he's more worried about her neck because there's a lot of debris in the wound. A fire fighter passes and Sasha calls out to him. He says everyone's account for except Lauenstein, Phil G., and Brian. Brian is Sasha's fiancé. Tilden say that Brian will be fine and jokes that he's giving himself a mud facial for the wedding. Heather enters the basement, where the circuit box is sparking. She sees Richard's motionless body, and as she steps closer, she steps into a puddle and gets electrocuted herself. She falls down and bumps her head. Her body lies motionlessly on the ground. Richard's eyes open and he watches her fall to the ground. Owen and Alex approach Oscar Hallis, who has a concussion. Owen is more worried about his leg. Alex is going to hang ampicillin, but Jo stops him because the patient is allergic to penicillin. She reveals sharpie with his vitals on his leg. Owen says it's a military trick. He suggests an alternate drug and tells them to keep an eye out for allergic reaction. Jo says they don't have any of the cefazolin, but he just tells her to find some. Owen makes an announcement for them to check for vitals written in sharpie and notes that whoever wrote it probably saved Oscar's life. Arizona is working on a patient with Leah. The sharpie on his chest indicates that he's getting worse fast. His BP was better in the field. She says they need to stabilize his pelvis. They have the sheet ready and she and Leah begin pulling. Arizona tells Leah to pull harder. Callie comes up for information. Leah says there's an open-book pelvic fracture and a liver lac. Arizona says harder again, but Leah is afraid of making it worse. Callie takes over and says she can't make it worse because this is as bad as it gets. She and Arizona finish stabilizing the pelvis and Callie tells Leah to book an OR and get her Bailey. Arizona questions why she needs Bailey. Callie says she needs a general surgeon for the liver lac. Arizona reminds her that she's a general surgeon, but Callie wants Bailey. Cast 10x01MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x01CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x01AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x01RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x01CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x01OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x01AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x01JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x01JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x01ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x01StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x01LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x01DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x01LydiaAshford.png|Lydia Ashford 10x01HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 10x01Sasha.png|Sasha 10x01Brian.png|Brian 10x01LennyShulte.png|Lenny Shulte 10x01MarlaShulte.png|Marla Shulte 10x01Tilden.png|Tilden 10x01OscarHallis.png|Oscar Hallis 10x01FirefighterJohnny.png|Firefighter Johnny 10x01DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 10x01NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 10x01ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 10x01Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 10x01DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Derek Bailey Shepherd Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Veronica Cartwright as Lydia Ashford *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Heather Hemmens as Sasha *Bobby Campo as Brian Co-Starring *Josh Clark as Lenny Shulte *Milda Dacys as Marla Shulte *Bobby Neely as Tilden *Alexander Wraith as Oscar Hallis *Aaron Scotti as Firefighter *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Grace Rowe as Paramedic *Brent Alan Henry as Paramedic #2 *Eve & Elle Tanz as Derek Bailey Shepherd Medical Notes Richard Webber Heather Brooks Lydia Ashford Music The Belle Game - Tradition|"Tradition" - The Belle Game Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.27 million viewers, making it the least watched season premiere in the show's history. *This episode's title originated from the song Seal Our Fate, originally sung by'' ''Gloria Estefan. *The table read for this episode took place on Monday, July 15, 2013. *This episode and the next one form a two-hour premiere. *Season 10 starts exactly were season nine left off. Gallery Episode Stills 10x01-1.jpg 10x01-3.jpg 10x01-4.jpg 10x01-5.jpg 10x01-6.jpg 10x01-7.jpg 10x01-8.jpg 10x01-9.jpg 10x01-10.jpg 10x01-11.jpg 10x01-12.jpg 10x01-13.jpg 10x01-14.jpg 10x01-15.jpg 10x01-16.jpg 10x01-17.jpg 10x01-18.jpg 10x01-19.jpg 10x01-20.jpg 10x01-21.jpg 10x01-22.jpg 10x01-23.jpg 10x01-24.jpg 10x01-25.jpg Behind the Scenes 10x01BTS1.jpg 10x01BTS2.jpg 10x01BTS3.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes Category:GA Episodes